S-005
Warning! Subject-05 cannot be detained by force. If discovered observe the suspect and report his or her movements to the local lodge. Would S-05 approach any significant landmarks or installations that may contain dangerous dangerous contents, like munition depot or chemical plants, measures must be taken to divert S-05 away to less hazardous areas. ''I'f confronted by S-05, do not try to overpower or outsmart S-05. Instead, attempt to discover the theme of its character and motivations. If S-05 reveals these play along until you can escape or assistance arrives.' ' 'Encounters' The first known specimen of S-05 was apprehended In 1860 during an outbreak of violence and destruction in █████ involving the Lions of Judah. After the Order’s failed capture attempt, which causes extensive damage to the town and it’s prized monuments, two Associates who lived in the vicinity managed to take S-05 in custody without incident. S-05 was held at the local lodge when he got interrogated by senior Associate 87, after an extensive debriefing of his fellows.' ' 'Incident report S5-2: Interrogation of S-05 by Associate-87 ' : State your name for the record and where you are from. : y name is expunged and I am from Bristol, sir : Is that so? Does what occurred today happen often in Bristol? : laugh uneasily ... You have no idea. Just not with such an explosive climax. : You call that a climax? : I-I didn’t want to-''' : ''Never mind. Let’s go through the list of events, shall we? According to an excessive amount of testimonies, mister expunged, this is what I have been able to piece together. '' ''You were first seen around 11.00 AM, running on the rooftop of a moving train, consisting of a locomotive transporting two unregistered carriages, which drove into the trainyard at full speed and then derailed at the end of the track. Correct?'' : '''Well, I. : Yes or no? : Y-yes, but-''' : ''Just before the train derailed, you jumped off the roof onto a horse cart that just happened to pass by. Then you started a shootout with three ‘monks’ on horseback, who then boarded the cart. You defended yourself with a rake and then you escaped by jumping off a viaduct and managed to grab a ledge of the scaffolding set up around the clock tower. And then fled into the said tower!'' : '''response from S-05 ...Just when you left the building, at ground level through the front door, more monks arrived and chased you back inside! God knows what happened in there but at one point, three friars fell out of a window fifth floor. Followed by a barrel. Where did that come from? : Well, tha-''' : ''We are not done yet! Then, presumably, you locked the remaining Monks in the tower and you were seen walking on a ledge near the top.’'I was j-''' ''Shut up! According to witnesses a winged creature who looked like a winged-demon in monks robe landed beside you and attacked! And you fought with it a bucket, In front of the Tower clock dial!'' : '''To be fair, there was scaffolding… : Yes! ...Yes, there was. But we still ain’t done, are we? Finally, you fell from three stories high through the roof of a stagecoach. Then, as you left the scene the clocktower, EXPLODED! ...And yet - you walked away, not so much as a ringing in your ears… Would you say, that this is a fair description of what happened right before the moment you were detained? : his throat Uhm, yes?. ''' : ''Uhm-hmum. And yet you seem fine.'' : '''... Yes. Although the “fight” with the demon-thing was more a - him punching me. : Care to elaborate? Because I suspect that also explains why the Lions were after you. : What Lions? … Oh, you mean those monks. Well, they too noticed my, uhm. : Invulnerability? : Yes : And so did we… Why, did you allow us to detain you? : Because you asked me to come along, I guess. : Realy, that is it. Because we asked? : Well, the lady just asked me to. I mean, it different for the women who tried to seduce me, or stab me, or seduce and stab me and then tried and feed me to fish-lizards… It’s been a weird couple of weeks since I’ve been… Chosen. : R-Right, so these things just happen? : No, you don’t understand. I am the Chosen One. : Sure, friend. : No, I am serious! I’ve been chosen for that task! : What task? You referring to the artefact you had in your bag? : Yes! I had to take it from the train! You see ... At this point the interviewed started a somewhat incoherent tale which does not only need to be checked on validity, but his narrative also seems to be riddled holes, conveniences and stated motivations that don’t make sense. A more in-depth investigation is required to ascertain the nature and identity of artefact S-05 was carrying. ' : '... ''' : ''Wowow, can I stop you for a moment'' : '''Uh, sure : We’ll continue your, adventures, later. Let’s go back to - who did you say told you to get this item? : No, it's nothing like that! It is the-''' : ''The? The Who?'' : 'No! I mean... ' : ''Oh, don’t turn tail now, boy. What supreme being has chosen you?'' : '''The Wheel. : Excuse me? : The Wheel! It calls himself the Wheel. : Is, It, a man? : No, like. I don’t know. He looks like one. But he’s, weird : So, what. A man comes up to you and says he has, chosen you. : Kinda like that. A few weeks back I picked up a penny of the street and then this man comes up to me, all jolly-like. Tips his stovepipe hat and congratulated me. He said I was now his Chosen one. : And you believed him? : No, off course not! The coin wasn’t even real. Just some tin copy with some medieval pattern… Cheapskate. But then all these things started happening. And nothing can kill me… I can’t even kill myself. : moment of silence before Associate 87 continues the conversation : ... Care to elaborate on that? : I have been attacked by criminals, cultists, even bobbies. But no matter what, I always come out alive. Somehow. At first, I tried to fight back until I realised nothing could truly hurt me. And if they did take me down, something would happen so I could escape. A floor collapsing, objects falling on people, freak accidents. I even jumped through a window once and landed on a wagon carrying straw that just happens to pass by. Even when I surrendered and got captured things would just happen and then all is alright. of fragment ' ' After the interview S-05 agreed to be taken into custody. Due to the unknown cause for his condition and security reasons S-05 was be transferred Sanctuary. There have been no incidents thus far, to S-05’s own surprise. This might be due to ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓ ▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓. For this reason, it has been agreed with S-05 he is not to leave the direct vicinity of the Sanctuary. ' 'Addendum: Incident S05-5 The following logs involve an unprovoked attack of site-13 in September 1860 by another example of an S-05 individual. ''' '''S5-05-3 Incident report by the head of security, site 13: Aftermath So, how do I explain this? We were attacked by an S-05 individual. Young man, devout Christian, a fan of stage plays and a genuine idiot. Unfortunately, also invulnerable. I emptied my service pistol on him at point-blank range and they all missed. Fortunately, he started another monologue so I had time to run away. Ugh, let me paint you a picture of this misfire of providence. This fine young man dressed as a crusader of sorts approached the gate of our complex and demanded to parley for the release of the Champion. I hindsight he probably meant the other S-05. Anyway, the guard denied everything off course. This crusader showed a rag with some coloured marking on it, explaining every detail to the guard that this was the map that guided him here. When the guard refused to let him in, he demanded to parley with I quote: “Our Council of Elders”. The guard let him be and informed security. They decided to let him stand there until he went away. But, no. That was a mistake. We ain’t sure how, but somehow he managed to sneak in through by hiding in a man sided gift basket with a label, saying it was addressed to the Elders. In a world that is fair, this should not have worked. But expunged’s porridge must have drugged with stupid pills that morning because he brought it in a way… We’ll just attribute that to S-05 ability. I can be bothered with more idiocy for another week. So, this gentleman appears from the basket and after another speech demands to parley, again. We decided to play ball with his little fantasy and sat him down for interrogation… Well, just listen: recording starts ''' : '''I am Chosen by the Prophet to be his worldly sword. : Chosen, you say? You didn't happen to speak to somebody who calls himself the Wheel, right? : I was painting a tin miniature of Hugues de Payens for my Knights Templar campaign when it started to speak to me and told me about my destiny - ''' : ''Wait - with, it, you mean that toy soldier?'' : '''He told me it would be a grand quest which would be retold for generations! This is but my first step. : Ca-can we go back to the bit when a tin figure started to talk to you? '' : '''Don’t you see knave? It was all a ruse so you would allow me access to you foul lair. Now, prepare to feel my wraith. of fragment So we had been chasing this creature around like headless chickens for an hour or so until he reached the entrance of the Sanctuary were the other S-05 is detained. Not sure why he is there. S-05 is not and Extraplanar Entity. Anyway, he walked up to the gate and started one of his monologues. Good thing expunged is a fan of plays. He was engaged with the infiltrator in a Shakespearean dialogue for about who knows how long while we trying to figure how to stop this idiot. That is when this other guy just appeared out of nowhere. A masked man in a green-grayish long coat and a helmet just fell from the sky and cut the crusaders head clean with this weird two-handed broadsword of his. We all just froze as this head wrapped in grey cloth bounced down the steppes to the sanctuary. I think that hood was supposed to be chainmail or something. That was that. The Soldier sheathed his sword and then fled the scene. Yeah, we didn’t chase him. What for? To shake his hand? Speaking of hands, his left hand looked like a prosthetic. And, oh yeah. He just killed a guy who is supposed to be invulnerable! ' '''But I must admit, that was satisfying. ' '''confidential, for a member of the Chair Only 'S5-05-6 personal Log by Associate 87' This record was hand-delivered to the Chair for deliberation. log : I was informed of the situation at the Sanctuary. I always wondered there could be more. Apart from this man being delusional, it all has the same hallmarks. Invulnerability, weird behaviour by people around him, strange and often very convenient events-''' : ''voice, that appears to speak through a pipe, starts speaking Now, hold on. These events play a larger role in a grander narrative. : Uhm, for the record… A tin pitcher is now talking to me. : I am no random household item, my good man. I am, the fabricator of fate, the dice of destiny, the circumventer of circumstance… : You’re the Wheel. : I am called many things, my friend. But who I am is not important. Tell me, what motivates your little band miscreants. : That is none of your concern. : Oh, I beg the differ! You have apprehended two of my chosen. I cannot let that stand. : One doesn’t want to leave. The other one is too dead. : That’s. No, no, no… Nice try, but he can’t die unless I decide he can. And I have plenty of ideas for him. : But the man was a buffoon. : Yes, isn’t he a loveable scamp. : Again, some soldier chap busted in and lobbed his head right off.’ : Again with your excuses. Let them go. I so hate it when I can’t continue my work because of some obstacle I can’t do anything about! : Is death an obstacle? : Nothing I can’t excuse… You keep insisting he is dead! : For the third time, yes! : Head chopped off by Soldier Chap? : Yes! : That is not what I intended to happen! No! Now I need to pick somebody else! I’ll need to start all over again! : Why. The last time you chose the first guy who picked up a penny… A, tin, coin ''' : ''No, that was his destiny!'' : '''What? Why? : So, he would meet me Off course so I could send him on his quest! : But… Why not just-''' : '''Because he needed to pick up the Penny. : Couldn’t you-''' : ''You don’t understand the complex underpinnings of how this works! You, see at some point he would see something very similar to that Penny and - '' : '''Not unless he too gets beheaded. : Oh, why do I even bother explaining it to you! You don’t know anything! Let him go! : Or what? You make me a, Chosen? : ''Oh, no. You’ll be nothing but forgettable thugs for my Chosen to run over! So, you re-'' ends with Associate 87 closing the lid on the pitcher and stops recording